Pain and Regret
by Musiclove95x
Summary: Katie was scared having to go to the hospital , find out why!


Pain and Regret

Katie's P.O.V

I was continually spacing out, the back of my throat kept hurting like it never hurt before. I could hear faint voices all around me. Suddenly I entered a room that was brightly lit. I could hear machines beeping; I closed my eyes tightly to block out the light and everything that was happening at that very moment.  
A couple of hours earlier, on a hot summer night in June, I laid on a large size black sofa, with an ice pack placed over my throat. I was trying to fall asleep, but the noises of the TV and the pain in my throat kept from me from doing that. I looked over at my older brother, Kendall who also acquired an ice pack over his throat, attempting to watch his favorite TV show; Chris Angle Mind freak. Getting your tonsils and adenoids out is not the best thing in the world and the results after it are just painful. I tried to block out the sounds of the TV by closing my eyes and facing away from the TV, but that didn't seem to be helping. Seconds later I began to cough and started to lean over the couch, not to cough but to do something that was extremely painful; vomiting.

When I finally stop throwing up I look over at my brother who gave me a worried look."Katie are you OK?" Kendall asked with a weak tone in his voice. I shook my head " No"I quietly said before getting up and making a mad dash for the bathroom before I could start again. Once I reached the bathroom I heard Kendall walking towards my parent s bedroom, opening the door and telling them what had happened. After I finished I sat on the floor with all these thoughts going through my head of what was going to happen now. Moments later, I heard footsteps behind me and a voice asking " Katie are you alright?" I looked up and saw my mom wearing a plain t-shirt and old shorts standing right beside me. I shook my head and leaned over the toilet for round three, when I stopped I got a glimpse of what I was throwing up and it wasn't something you never want to throw up. "Should this be happening?" I asked my mom with a frighten tone in my voice, almost sounding like I was about to cry.

After I was sure I eventually stopped, I grabbed a hold of the wall and stood up and walked out of the bathroom leaving only my mother behind. I made my way and headed towards the kitchen slowly, to see my dad on the phone. I pulled out a chair and sat down at the table watching his reactions.

"Should I take her to the Emergency room?" I heard my mom asked my dad. "Well, she s throwing up blood Jennifer, one of us should take her there." my dad told her in reply. "Well I guess I ll take her then, Katie get your shoes on because we re going to leave in about 5 minutes" My mom stated before walking out of the room. My throat was hurting even more so I couldn't really talk, I just nodded my head and slowly got up and walked over by the doors and got my Nike shoes on.

Next thing I knew I was walking through the doors of the ER, with my mom right beside me. Since it was almost three in the morning, no one was there; it was actually vacant except for a couple of nurses and a patient who looked like she was in her mid-thirty s in wheelchair waiting for the elevator to arrive. When we got to the front desk, my mom put her reddish purse on the desk and started talking to the nurse, who looked tired just like the rest of us were. "Yes how may I help you?" She asked in a tired voice giving us a half smile. "My daughter she's eleven, her and her brother just got their tonsils and adenoids taken out about 3 days ago and about 15 min ago she started to vomit blood" My mother explained to the nurse. The nurse started typing away on her computer and asked about any extra information that they might need. "Well let s get her weighed and then we will take her to room A."The nurse instructed while pointing to the scale, my mother and I walked over to the scale along with a different nurse whose was named Adam.

"What are they going to do after they get me weighed?" I questioned, standing by my mom, not wanting to leave her side. Adam gave me a warm smile and motioned me to the scale "we'll bring you into the next room and have one of our doctors check you out to see if there s any major problems" I nodded in agreement and slipped my shoes off and gradually step on the scale, but once I step on the scale everything became blur and it felt like my head was spinning. Suddenly I began to lean backward, I almost fell to the floor but the nurse caught me before I was able to hit my head on the floor. I then heard the other nurse asking somebody for a wheelchair. Once they had brought the wheelchair, the male nurse placed me gently in the chair and started pushing me to room A along with my mom walking right beside him.

Once we got to the brightly lit room that was very pinkish, my mom helped me out of the wheelchair and into the bed. "So what made you puke blood?" a doctor who looked like he was about 6'1 asked. My body was still shaking; I didn't want to answer because I was terrified of what they might do, if I told them. I was about to speak, when my mom spoke up and told them exactly what I've been doing for the past couple days. "She doesn't really eat, doesn't take her medicine the doctor gave, all she basically does is drink and sleep" My mom explained to the doctor. Then another nurse, who was dressed in a purple scrubs, walked over to me and handed me something that was brown and looked nasty "here drink this, it might taste really bad , but it will make your throat feel better." She handed me the cup and I scrunched my nose and took three deep breaths and quickly drank the liquid. I gave the cup back to the nurse and looked over at my mother who was now talking on her cell phone.

" Who are you talking to?" I inquired my mom. Someone wants to talk to you she claimed while handing me the Verizon cell phone. I reached over and grabbed the phone away from my mother." Hello?" Suddenly a familiar voice came on the phone. Hey sweetie, you're going to be okay the doctors are going to take care of you and make you feel better". my dad told me over the phone. I didn't know why, but suddenly I just burst into tears, hearing the sound of my father s voice, wishing he was there with me right now. "I'm scared." I admitted to my dad, wiping away my tears. "I know sweetie but it's going to be fine, and now you know it s important to take your medicine and actually eat, so you have something in your stomach, so you won t get sick." my dad explained. I knew my dad was right. If I would have ate and if I would have taken my medicine I wouldn't be in the hospital right now, sitting on an uncomfortable bed and getting an IV put in my arm. I wiped a few more tears from my eyes and said my goodbyes, before I handed the phone back to my mother. I closed my eyes and leaned back trying to ignore everything and thinking to myself, that I will never make a dumb mistake like that ever again.

**(This is exactly what happen to me when i was eleven, so i hope you guys like it :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
